A When most commonly-used electrical connectors are extended to meet the requirements of users, multiple electrical connectors are stacked up together in a steel casing, and the electrical connectors are connected to a circuit board, and multiple extensions are made to the outside from the circuit board, thereby forming a multiple-layer connecting socket, which is installed on a mother board and is used for extending the connection between electronic products and computers. However, the multiple-layer connecting socket can only be used while fixed onto a motherboard, and cannot be fixed somewhere apart from the motherboard and used independently or as a connection extension for electrical products. Therefore the practical applications are limited.
Consequently, someone has designed a type of extension wire where both ends of the wire are respectively connected to an electrical connector, where the electrical connector can be a two-pin socket, a two-pin plug, a one-pin socket or a one-pin plug, such that a user who connects an electrical product and a computer is able to increase the distance between both sides, so that the electronic equipment can be placed at a suitable location. However, the extension wire is only able to extend the distance for the connection between an electronic equipment and a computer, and cannot be attached to a predetermined location for other applications.